Tattered Remains
by Krysis Cura Tyranny
Summary: A twisted AU world of RemyRogue Rogue is the underling who is taken under the roles of a rogue pirate. What will happen if the pirate is taken, a golden ring intertwined as an entrustment to another, can Rogue win the Cajun charmer. Or will she fail?
1. Through his crimson eyes

Tattered Remains  
  
Nothing like a twisted alternate universe of Rogue and Remy! Why not give it a try see how it goes. If it stinks well :OP that's just your bad luck because I happen to like it I guess in some sick twisted un-human way. But then again I am only going by the judgment of what a writer goes by. His bad grammar, and spelling. -Be warned- I am dyslexic, ADD, ADHD good luck!  
  
-Notes bout the story- it's a twisted A/U world of Remy/Rogue Rogue is the underling who is taken under the roles of a rogue pirate. What will happen if the pirate is taken, a golden wring intertwined as an entrustment to another, can Rogue win the Cajun charmer. Or will she fail and be exiled by the blond beauty of the red sea?  
  
Chapter One: Through his crimson eyes.  
  
She could feel it burning in her flesh, the emptiness of nothingness. It was a void of darkness, as if hope of light had died. For a time some might have thought this so, for she was a dull lonely peasant child of the grate ruled lands of Mendingwoods. She was an orphan to the roads, as well as a simpleton thief to the merchants that sold their rare majestic items they had found of their voyage of the vast open seas.  
  
What she would do to have the life of a merchant or even more a Rogue pirate, and live in waking danger with a challenge each day. It was lonely trying to make it in such a plagued city of sin. For the woman drank with the men, as the men with the woman. Committing many wrong deeds only to forget them with the next rising of the sun.  
  
If only her parents where still alive, to nurture her and care for her as they did when she was an infant. They long ago died when the plague of small pox hit the sinful city. Many say it was an act upon God, to punish the evil deeds of men, but still they went on with their lives of sin, never truly learning from their mistakes. Much like most people do in the times of peace. They slack off, unprepared for war or an attack until it came.  
  
"Bonjour Madam!"  
  
Her thoughts torn from there main attention as she leaned over more into the bush. She ate her loaf of bread in quite as she listened with grate intent to the man and the woman's conversation. Rich people always seemed to spark her interest when it came with there quick well thought words. That seemed so intelligent and so proper. She could mimic them very well, and was mistaken many of times as a snobbish child trying to act poor.  
  
"Well if it isn't my dearest lover Remy LeBeau. Tis an honor to hear your lovely voice once again Milord."  
  
The young girl munched on her bread a little more. Grate talk was about these parts of a Pirate of the name of Remy LeBeau. Could it be the same man? How she grew more into his heavy accented words. Course being raised with much heavy accent much to his own the girl kept still and quite.  
  
"Don' you know dat Remy's name a secret Mon petite."  
  
"Yes my rogue pirate, your name in deed is secret, tis a shame all of France and England know of this name. For he steals for himself and gives very little even then he is a self centered bas-"  
  
The younger girl in the bush sneezed, as the leaves tickled to small of her nose. She attempted to hold it in but it seemed that the burning of the tears could only relish in the load noise that soon followed.  
  
"Betrayed bah mah own nose!"  
  
A gloved hand pressed back the bushes with grate skill, allowing a grubby looking face to spark with a smile. She stood up about to leave when she felt the same gloved hand tug at her forearm making her Tumble from the bush and into there view.  
  
"Excuse me, ah was jus' lookin' for mah ring."  
  
"Sure an' ah am de king of England it self, no?"  
  
She was never thought to speak in the perfect of English, so she had to play it off with her mimic, the only negative side to this was that she could only mimic real conversations word for word. So she would have to blend in all her vocabulary from every conversation she dawned herself to snoop upon.  
  
"Sorry Madam and Mr. For I have rudely bumped.I mean disrupted such a intimate conversation. I best be on my way kind lady.err I mean Sr." "Don' tell me dat de only English ya know Chere cause if dat de case I don' buy into it."  
  
The young girl smiled a flashing white smile, of course she took the proper care of her teeth and hair, spite there state of mess of late. Her teeth were always a pearl white do to how much she stole in the cleaning equipment for careless woman. Which why she could understand why men chose them to attack. They were tended to be an easy spotted, as well as gullible target.  
  
If she were lucky, she would find some woman who would be in the tender giving mood. And seeing her in such a 'poor' state offered her a place for the night, a warm bath, clean close, and a warm bed. Woman pah they were to easy, and to giving.  
  
The men on the other hand, she had major issues with. She tried to stay as grimy and grungy as she could while on the streets. For the elder and older men were quite ill, and not so sane in the head. She would be killed, raped, or even worse sold as some slave to some farmer or ill-mannered man.  
  
So she looked more like a boy in the way she dressed and held back her long thick auburn curls. She looked at the to as they eyed her with precaution.  
  
"How much did you hear lad, and the truth if you have an dignity show it now or pay the piper."  
  
"Jus' that this man hear is Remy LeBeau, and that his name was secretive."  
  
"She don' know much 'bout Remy LeBeau Margaret leave de poor girl 'lone."  
  
"Girl?"  
  
Of course the girl looked at the man, her green eyes shifting into a laughable completion as she looked at the lady who was now brushed with a hint of blush. She had thought her as lad, many did and that was a good thing. How did this single man guess her disguise without even a hint of female showing?  
  
"How did ya know that ah wasn't a guy?"  
  
"Ya wanna know de truth?"  
  
The young girl sat to the table, her grungy look none to applying to the lady to her side. Of course this woman was decked out with fine white silks, her long blond hair most likely longer then her own was tied back firmly on top of her head, spun like silk strands of France itself.  
  
"One: It de way you carry your voice. Two: your hair none like any man or lad I've meet. Three: it de way you carrying yourself, gents don' hold there shoulders forewords lik' y'do they hold dem' back and stand dere full length in height. It a macho thing dat crosses between de men."  
  
Wow he seemed to be quite intelligent for a rogue pirate, for his words were quite heavy and hard to follow with at times, but it seemed so classical. Yet so un-ruling and unjust. She had to join him and his pirates. So what if she got the deck duty of cleaning and cooking. Anything to be around this guy, he was intriguing and quite interesting. A stole away in his ship would be her best guess.  
  
"Where are your parents, child?"  
  
She hated that word, 'child' it was something the nuns would call her during school when her parents could pay her intuition, and of course her up keeping. They called all the children, child for discipline. And man did she get the discipline.  
  
"Ah don' have any, they died when ah was eight ah think."  
  
The man with that charming smile tilted his gloved fingers under her chin with a grin. He seemed to be reading her mind as he implied something she thought he would never ask.  
  
"Ya lookin' for a job den, No?"  
  
"Well ah guess ah job wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Dis job kinda long, and it ain't part time."  
  
"Fine with me long as ah get out of this city, it's drivin' me crazy!"  
  
"Den you know who and what I am I take it."  
  
"Ah wasn't born yesterday."  
  
"This isn't a good idea Remy, she's only what.fourteen at the least."  
  
"Lady, try more like sixteen."  
  
Remy smiled, as he moved his gloved hand from her chin to the woman's hand. He smiled at her his charm melting her away as the girl looked at her. How she wished that one day she could be a maiden such as her. To have someone daring to try to claim her heart. To woo her off her feet.  
  
"So what your name little one?"  
  
She paused for a moment, for she never allowed anyone to know of her real name. She left it behind a long time ago as well as her birth rights seeming that her own family had her parents killed for the prophets of the land. If they new she was still alive she took the risk of gaining back what was hers or loosing her own life do to stupidity.  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"Rogue? What kinda name is dat?"  
  
"What kinda name is Remy?"  
  
"Better den' some name like Rogue, but okay den Rogue you my right hand command. You protect Bella."  
  
"Bella? What is that?"  
  
He laughed then and there with a deep Cajun chuckle as he leaned foreword, smiling at the lady to the girl's side. I looked at her and thought about it. Who would name their kid Bella? Sounds like Bell---AH---Donna gone blond.  
  
"Bell is jus' find sweet cheeks, but you child can call me Mrs. Bella!"  
  
Dear lord this woman was crazy, if she though 'she' was going to call her Mrs. Didn't you have to be married to be called that anyway. Hmm, was this Cajun charmer taken by this woman, never hurts to asked.  
  
"Pray tell Mrs. Bella, who are you married to? Doesn't that mean you go by 'his' last name."  
  
"I never liked the last name LeBeau."  
  
"Dat strange ya liked it de night we got married."  
  
"That was different it was a title I had been wanting for a grate deal of time."  
  
"Right, any who.when do we leave?"  
  
A clasp of a gloved hand smacked the girls back in a chuckle as he pointed to the massive ship. It's sales tall and white like clouds. He looked at her with a nurturing care.  
  
"Bella only fifteen, she don' know dis city. Take her around and get some new clothes and protect her."  
  
"Fifteen, so that makes me like her elder?"  
  
He laughed as she winked at Bella, of course there was a peg of jealousy in that wink to her but Rogue after all was quite the faker when it came to emotions. She wore the perfect white smile. Not even he could second-guess her on this.  
  
"REMY!"  
  
"Call me Gambit Chere, we don' want anything bad to happened do we?"  
  
Rogue stood up as he looked at 'Mrs. Bella' as she waited for her to arise and finish what ever it was she was eating. It looked more like a dead cat, but Rogue new when it was best to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"You need a bath first there is no way your going to be Rem-Gambits right hand woman that is of course my protector looking like that!"  
  
"Long as it ain't ah dress ah am fine."  
  
"We will find you a cloak to suffice for the dress. I need to look decent when in the presents of others."  
  
"Gambit's a pirate though, how does that make you look?"  
  
"I am an assassin dear sweet naive child."  
  
"Don' call me that it bothers me, call me Rogue."  
  
"I can call you whatever I see fit."  
  
"Find Bella-Donna"  
  
They began to argue with one another as they passed the bathhouse only to stop a few more inches and turn back. The bath was a grimy process, with a lot of dunking and the process of a lot of strange smells. Some good some extremely, eh too much for a gals nose.  
  
When she was finished Bella was shocked to see the girl under the rags. Her auburn curls a perfect bounce due to her cleanliness. Her sharp cat green eyes cunning and charming to the eye. Her crimson lips full much like a girls then the boy with torn up lips she had betrayed herself to be. 


	2. Stealing of an unwanted kiss

Tattered Remains Stealing of an unwanted kiss  
  
Extra info-I don't really think that if I owed X-men I would be doing this but anyways, just for your info I don't own it.  
  
Her she thought that this girl was amazing, when she had found out that her name wasn't really Bella or anything close to it. Her name was mistress Margaret, and that ring on her hand was a prop a fake. Bella was one of the higher women of Mr. LeBeau's boats and was told to be one of his most favorable mistresses. She didn't mind it though; all she wanted was the freedom that only the sea could give.  
  
She was now in a wardrobe of simple cloaks of red and black, she was told that Remy's woman always wore these colors. In some sense she liked them in others she didn't care too much for it, she was forced to ware her hair down and take a long hot bath. In some truth she didn't mind the bath all that much in fact she loved feeling clean for the first week in months.  
  
She was allowed to ware a scarf like bandanna around her forehead as it was tied in a Roguish style with her long auburn curls hung over it, and her bangs dancing crazy over atop. Margaret took notice to how plain her auburn curls had and placed some odd burning stuff in it that turned it all a starch white color.  
  
Rogue loved it; it made her seem all the more pirate-ty. Then came the clothes under the robe. Or course it was told of her to ware a dress, but she wouldn't and would settle in for a nice pair of tight fitting black pants and a red, skin tight shirt. Again with the red-on-black, it must have symbolized the pirates beautiful eyes.  
  
She took to the knee-high black boots and black gloves that seemed tight around the wrist but lay lose around the cut of before her elbow. With her cloak draped over her form, and a hood covering her auburn curls now twisted with white all that could bee seen were shadows and the most greenest of eyes that lay in shimmer of high spirit.  
  
"So when we levin' ta go to the ship?"  
  
Of course Margaret had decked herself out with a dress and a fine robe. When of course Rogue as going for nice but not to nice. Why would this woman spend even a sent on her anyways? Did this Remy LeBeau like her enough to lavish her with such clothes?  
  
"When we find Henri, you know the lot of us do spend most of our time stealing, killing, and taking. Doing it with style is what takes so long, but keeps the name of the pirates living."  
  
"Ah didn't ask for a whole story ah jus' wanna know when ah get ta see the ship, yesh next time ah'll send ah post card."  
  
She slipped on a bench near my Margaret who was yet again purchasing another item, with pay of gold coins. Why would she call her self a thief if she bought everything she wanted even Rogue could steal better then this lady was.  
  
"You say you steal and take yet why do ah see ya buyin' without the takin?"  
  
"Cause they don't know that the money is counter fitted, stupid."  
  
" Ah resent that, if ah was stupid how come I've noticed two men following us sense the second story we been in down the street. Flashing counter fits, that people don' know is fake ah take it still makes an item for petty thieves to stalk and steal."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Been waiting ta see if ya picked up on it before me, O' mighty grand one!"  
  
Margaret took a look to both sides as she to could pick up on the shadows that now lay close to the building she and the girl were near. She frowned at Rogue as she tilted her eyes in anger at her. Scolding her much like a mother would do to a child.  
  
It was when Rogue stood up, taking along a staff in which she had purchased as a main weapon for defense as she made her way to the alley way. She glared in it as Margaret stood much to close to the door for Rogue to understand her fear. Rogue was use to the streets, and the un-sane men of them.  
  
"Hey, if anyone out there come on out and face me like ah man."  
  
With that said a tall shadowy figure plopped down the torn gravel of the small alley, he must have been up on top of it. But when she stood to his fool height even Rogue backed up a few feet. He was at least 6'2 much like Remy, and was clad in a dark black cloak that covered him from head to toe.  
  
"Lik' a man, no? Dis what ya wanted Chere?"  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Hardly, but very close.you ware de colors of Remy LeBeau 'n not know why I am?"  
  
"Ah am new."  
  
"Stating the obvious Mon petite. You picked up on me, not dat many can do dat. I am Henri LeBeau, Remy's brother. Not by blood but by bond."  
  
"Fair enough, ah think that Margaret girls been lookin' for ya."  
  
"Look like the girl' is buying the city."  
  
"Yeah, so anyways when we goin to the ship?"  
  
It was then the second person dropped down, a grin on his Cajun lips as he tossed back his hood. For not being blood brothers they oddly looked alike. She tossed the thought over for now as she grew with grate excitement. She would soon see the ship.  
  
"Tis a secret Chere, but you will see it soon enough."  
  
She stood there as she caught him eyeing her clothes as well as her hair. She found a gloved finger toss up a white girl as he grinned yet again at her.  
  
" I like what ya did with your hair Mon Ami."  
  
He pulled back as he tossed his head to the side looking at his friend how soon covered up his face more with his hood as he did a strange hawk call as she soon saw Margaret soon following into the alleyway with a frown across her pail lips.  
  
"You know it's not nice to scare a girl."  
  
"It not nice to let you masters wait!"  
  
She was quite as she bowed her head with grate honor as she looked and Henri with a fake smile trying to show how sincerely sorry she was for her quick words and less thought put into them. Rogue was watching the whole thing with an extended brow as she thought about that word 'master?' did she really have to call them by that?  
  
"Com' we go now."  
  
Remy took a fast past through the alley as he looked both ways in the clearing. There it was a huge massive ship with white sales. It was beautiful something she would always dream of having, it was when she felt a gloved hand pry her from her daydream. IT pulled her in the opposite direction of the ship as they made there way around the large rock. It was when she felt strong hands pray to her waist did she take notice that he was doing it porously as she frowned. Only to be greeted with a strong hold from Henri who had already made his way on top of the rock. As he helped her up she took in a deep gasp. A secret? This was a bloody legacy!  
  
It's sales a blood read, full like blood read clouds. Its ship was of black wood, yet outlined in gold and red. On the single sale was a black skull that hung ever so low for the time being but still able to make it out from the high rocks. Rogue took in a deep breath as Remy soon made it to her side.  
  
He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder running his thumb along the edge of it. She shoved his hand away, as she glared at him. He seemed all the more amused by the reaction she had given towards him as he grinned at her.  
  
"Quit doin' that!"  
  
"You like de ship.no?"  
  
Margaret was left to fend for herself as she had attempted to climb the rock in a dress and fancy shoes. It seemed that Henri and Remy were both displeased with her at the moment. It also seemed as if they were training her or teaching her a lesson.  
  
"Let us go Mon Ami we got som' work to do before we leave."  
  
"Wow, ah never thought there was ah ship out there like this one."  
  
"Not many do, Chere."  
  
Henri had now unmasked himself, his features showing more clearly then before as he allowed a deepened smirk to show. He seemed to be looking behind Rogues shoulder. Little did Rogue now how torn and tattered Margaret's clothes where due to the state of having to climb the large sharp edged rock.  
  
"Dis a lesson Chere, next time you our givin' a task of getting supplies you do dat not lavish yourself with foolish needs."  
  
When they had reached close enough to the ship, a boat to the shore was set astray. Rogue and Margaret hopped in soon after Remy and Henri had. Rogue kept quite. Not liking the eyes Remy had been giving her. It made her feel uncomfortable and weary of his motives.  
  
When the reached close by to the rope that had been tossed over by one of the mates aboard she watched as Remy took one good tug and reached out for her to follow. She shook her head as she stood in her place on the small wooden seat of the rowboat.  
  
"Com' Mon Petite dis your first time climbing up you will need som' help."  
  
Rouge took a few seconds on though and nodded to him as she reached for his hand, not only was she shocked at how fast she had been tossed over his shoulder and how quick he was to climb it up. Given that her weight wasn't such as light as feather.  
  
He had hopped up with a genuine smile, as he placed her to her feet with ease he pulled her close to him. His hips now to her own as his lips were nearly an inch from touching his. Her green eyes sparked a warning flash as she tried to push away.  
  
It was then he kissed her, sweet and tender. His soft pale lips crushed to her crimson full lips as his red-on-black eyes began to shut softly as her green eyes awoke in danger as she heard a heavy footfall of a woman's shoes hit the ground. It was then she took notice to a blond haired beauty that seemed crossed with what the man before her was doing. With enough strength and lack of response to the kiss Rogue pushed him away, only to find him smiling at her until he looked to his back to find a very un happy woman before him. He looked at her and then to Rogue as he then looked as Henri now tossed a very disheveled Margaret aboard.  
  
"Bella, dis ain't what it look like Chere."  
  
Special thanks to: (Dedication to this chapter goes to the following.)  
  
Yumiko: Thank you, I am very pleased that you like this Idea. I hope that I don't dull ya latter on with the miner stupid details. ( Thank you for reviewing.  
  
x0MzJeNNa0x: Thanks a bunch; I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
4Rogue: I hope this meets to your expectations. I don't think it makes just but we can see where it heads. Thank you for Reviewing.  
  
ishandahalf: Your Review means much, thank you for liking my idea. I hope as well that this meets to your satisfaction and thank you for your Review.  
  
T.: D'nks Mon Ami, hoped ya liked dis one?  
  
Roguechere: Thank you, btw I love your Pen name very cool. I hope this chapter was good for you and thank you for reviewing it means a lot. Hope to see you Review again.  
  
-A special thanks to all those who took the time to read a Review, and I hope you like where the story is heading. -  
  
-Krysis- 


	3. Bitter Arrivals

Disclaimers: Let me take a moment to allow you all to understand I don' own the X-men, or the characters of the marvel enterprise of the comic industry. I take no credit. Go to Marvel.com too acquire more information on the X-men.   
  
Extra Info: I have made this an alternate/universe (A/U) making the plot and storyline my own; please do not take this story without permission. E-mail DeUntouchedRogue@aol.com for information, or questions. Thank you…now enough jabbering.  
  
_______________  
  
Tattered Remains  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Bitter arrivals  
  
______________  
  
Remy moved slightly away from Rogue in a startled motion from the articulate voice that rang through his keen Cajun ears. Every woman and even the men new of the way girls fell for Gambit's roguish appeal, for that and his well toned body where only some of the benefits for falling for the Cajun charmer.   
  
Rogue had ran a gloved hand over her lips as if wiping away the stolen kiss he had given her. Unlike most girls, Rogue was more difficult to woo and tame. It was mainly, because she was complicated and even at times hard to comprehend her exact motives.  
  
"So Gambit it seems to me you've managed yet again find another 'girl' to tend to the ship? I'm guessing that you also take her appealing and alluring as you still do to me?"  
  
Bella's envy and resentment was too easily read through her expressions and words. You could clearly hear the self-loathing emplaced in it. Rogue would know not by words but expressions that she had created an unknown enemy. It was strange to her though, because if she would have known he would have stolen that kiss from her she would have never allowed such an offensive thing to occur without consent.   
  
"Me 'nd de girl are jus' friends, Chere. Don' take dis t'your head."  
  
Henri had reached out and gripped for Rogues forearm, in doing so taking her from her master Remy and the woman before them. Rogue would have lied if she didn't say that this woman wasn't beautiful. If Rogue couldn't imagine what it must be like to look like this woman did, to have such a kingdom like Bella did. How lovely it would be to have a prince become your king and you his princess only to be wooed into being his queen. It was like a fantasy story that children were read about when young.   
  
"Don' worry 'bout Bella, she has ah short temper 'nd hates all females on de' ship. I cannot blame her though, I dink she has a reason to now"  
  
Rogue had nodded, for she was too fascinated with the ship to speak, as she ran a hand along the gold, black paint of the wood, which had been sanded down with grate skill into the smoothest of woods she had ever touched. This Gambit was a very rich man, spite the lack of gold, this ship alone could make a man rich.   
  
"Let me show ya t'your room."   
  
His gloved hand extended for her to clasp into his own. He was being a sweet kindhearted gentleman to her. Unlike the other woman who had just now made it up the rope by herself. Her dress soaked, her hair tattered in knots, but a gifted smile set to her face as the other girls began to giggle. You could tell that Henri did have some fondness for her, but lacked in showing as much.   
  
Rogue placed her hand softly into his, a little uneasy about the whole situation but trusted him enough to allow her hand to lay in his. Rogue was afraid at times of contact with others, do to some gifted abilities she had. If he two had planned to kiss her, she would make sure that he didn't like it! That was a fact for sure. To her gratitude he only held her hand in his as they continued to walk. He led her to a large lavished black door, which was abundant with the same red and gold. He opened it with ease as it showed her where he was heading. He led her under the decks, which would then lead into a long stretched hallway.   
  
"Mon Ami, I don' wanna make you offend but we kinda have a shortage wit' de rooms. Due t'de new crew we've just recruited for de ship. Do ye mind of you sleep next to de kitchen. Of course, dat where your duties will be in de morrow. Cook will show you 'round and teach ye somethin'."   
  
"Ah don' mind really, its better then sleepin' in the streets."  
  
She smiled at him, as her sweet southern crimson lips seemed to spark to life on there own as she would nod to him in a bow it was a showing of gratitude and respect, which mainly was because of her new job he had just given her.   
  
Had he known that was what she had mainly wanted to do on the ship he might have not given it to her, do to her lack of cooking. Rogue could cook the best southern foods that came to mind, spite her lack in the kitchen. She new her stuff fairly well.   
  
"Ah hate to ask ya, but what do ah call you?"   
  
"Fo'now jus' call me Henri ah don' see no problem 'n dat."   
  
"Well then thank yah Henri, and ah will be sure to do mah best ta make yah happy, as well as Gambit."   
  
"Good, Mon Ami! Glad ta hear dat."   
  
With that said he departed with his large knee-high leather boots clattering at the wooden planked floorboards of the lower decks hall. She watched him as his long leather trench dapped over his broad shoulders, falling only merely an inch from the ground below. He was a very tall strong man, and without his cloak he had almost seemed taller in his pirate-like trench. How she would love to be a pirate herself. He diapered from view as you could hear the creeks of the steps, and the clatter of a door opening and closing.   
  
"You know dear, woman on the ship means bad luck! Although as you can guess Remy don' think so or to hard on that."   
  
Rogue turned slowly on the heels of her own knee high leather boots to only to have made eye-to-eye contact with angered artic blue ones. It was Miss. Bella, and she stood tall close to her own height, in her large deeply lavished red velvet dress. Her golden hair, Similar to the bright gold rays of the sun, which was at the time being held up in a tight bun, as a few free strands lay free to frame her white pale face.   
  
"Well ah don' really count as a gal ta be more honest ah am more like ah tomboy, 'nd if your mad 'bout before, ah had nothin' ta do with it."   
  
"Let me clue you in on something 'little girl'! I am considered god on this ship, I don't care if you were dieing for air and he gave you his own breath to save you. I will warn you only once. Stay away from Remy, which is a sincere threat I plan to keep."   
  
"Ah don' control the man, ah can't tell him what ta do. I will stay away from him but like ah said he has the freedom to do as he wishes. If you mean kiss me, that ain't ever happenin' again. Ah was caught of guard, an' ah don't like that 'nd didn't expect it."  
  
It was then Bella left towards the same direction Henri had taken, her high heels clicking at the wooden floor much like Henri's had. She watched as Bella's gown danced with her walk. Rogues green eyes flashed, as she took noticed to a fan in Bella's hand as she began to fan her from the heat of the setting sun. Rogue had talked aloud to herself for she could feel the anger burn into her green orbs of now a deadly forest green.   
  
"Wha' was it 'gain? Keep your friends close, but ya enemies closer?"   
  
Rogue's fist clenched tightly as she kicked the barrel next to the kitchen's stove. Rogue's gloved hands clenched tightly in a fist as a flash of deadly anger of green light escaped her controlled power. She didn't quite understand where this newfound power had come from but she liked it. She could feel just an inch of the sensitive strand of power she had hid long ago escape in her fits of anger. A power that made her flesh burn and her eyes all but alive with spirit. One touch upon her untouched flesh could kill a man senseless. She had gained control of it long ago, but when her anger came it seemed to lose control.   
  
"Don' let dat girl get into your head, Mon Chere."   
  
She looked quickly to her side as she now took notice to Remy who had been hidden amongst the many shadows of the hall. He was now much like his supposed brother Henri. Draped with a trench, although his was black not an offbeat brown like Henri's had been. But the color suited him, matching the over glaze of his eyes.   
  
"She jus' jealous cause deres competition."  
  
"Ah don' wanna be competition, ah jus' wanna be treated like the other men do on this boat, nothin' more an' nothin' less."  
  
"Dat a lot of expectation, Chere. Some of de men can't even d'what ah expect from dem. Bu' you prove ah point. It's a deal, but de moment you can d'what de other men can do I'm taken you off."   
  
"Off what shugah, the boat?"   
  
"None, I like ya t'much ta get rid of ya. I mean your job."  
  
"Why would ya take me off of kitchen duty?"  
  
"None, you said you wanna be treated like de men, woman our saved for de kitchen. You be pullin' and tyin' ropes."   
  
"What!"   
  
A tender gloved hand made its way to her cheek as he smiled an entrancing smirk to her. He was going to make this as hard as he could for her wasn't he? She pulled away as she allowed a frowned to slip to her features, her crimson lips curling in disgust.  
  
"Stop doin' dat!"   
  
"You forget your place, Mon Ami. Dis' my ship, no? All de men know dat. I make de rules 'nd I change de rules. You goin' ta learn to like de gifts ah have in stored for you."   
  
"Get over yourself Cajun. Ah said that ah want ta be treated like the men do, so keep your slimy paws off of me!"   
  
"Slimy?"  
  
As if he were hurt, or questioning her words he looked to his large hands. A smirk cascading across his features as he once again pulled her closer to him much like the moment they shared up top on the upper decks of the ship. He began trailing a gloved hand into her long auburn and white curls, as his red-on-black eyes looked into her fiery green orbs of forest green.  
  
Her powers would have inflicted him in grate pain if he had touched her flesh in that moment. The anger raging through her made her almost deadly, but his gloved hands were shields he new not of at the present moment of his touch. When he pulled away he tossed up with grate speed and agility an Ace of spades.   
  
"You ain't de only one with gifts Chere."  
  
He charged the card with a fiery red source of unknown energy, as it sparked with power. She pulled back more as if in fear of the power now in trapped in the card to burn her. She looked at him and then the card as the light began to fade and the card seemed flaccid and deceases in his large and strong-gloved hands.   
  
She quickly took noticed that his other hand wasn't all gloved in fact his half fingerless gloves he wore all those other times was placed on the other hand. It almost appeared that he had been prepared to touch her, and know of the danger her flesh could hold. He did how ever touch the card with his half-fingerless gloved hand, as he switched it over to benefit her with a perfect view to his gloved hand.  
  
He tossed the card to the side as it now lay almost to ashes. He had not allowed it to explode, so she lacked the knowledge of how powerful that single charge could have been if he had let it go. If he had allowed it from his hold before he had taken down the charge, there would have been a whole in the wall or floor of his ship. He could not jeopardize the coasts to fixing such a thing now. They would depart off the shores of her old homeland, and follow through with journeying to the red seas with unnamed adventures and dangers that soon await them all.   
  
He then placed the flesh of his thumb to her lips, her anger that had been there not to long ago forgotten as she laid only confusion. He leaned in now close, so very close. As he seemed to smirk in triumph as he was merely an inch away from his true goal of this meeting. She had been easy like all the other girls where when it came to him. He could clam her his. Soon so very soon she would be his and he hers. All he would need was a single kiss to forever entrap her to him.   
  
It was then he found himself with a red mark to his left cheek. She had smacked him, mainly not enough to knock him from his balance but sure enough to shock him from what she had done. He looked at her as he rubbed the soreness from the flesh of his cheek in which she had stricken with her right hand.   
  
"That will teach the king of de' ship not ta touch a woman who don' wanna get touched."  
  
"Mon Chere, I prefer de' king of de' hearts."   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A comment for my readers:   
  
Thank you for all who have taken the time to read this far into the story. It means truly a lot. I enjoy hearing your feedback, good or bad. A writer is should always be prepared for the worse, but I've noticed that so far all of them are good comments, and that's why I take it I've have the guts the update so soon and write more for you all.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dedication to this chapter goes to:  
  
`[]-RogueChere-[]` I am sincerely sorry for the poor grammar, and spelling. As you can tell from my first chapter I am dyslexic and ADD, with some ADHD (not an excuse but the facts). I have allowed one of my dear friends to beta read my stories after I've posted them. But, I will repost latter on in correction of all the bad ones to make it more to your likings. Thank you though for your review, you have got to be one of my most favorite reviewers.  
  
`[]-xOMzJeNNaOx -[]` Mon Ami, to tell you what would happen would wreck my whole evil plot of some nasty cliffhangers. Thank you for your Review, and I am glad to see that you like this fic thus far.   
  
`[]-Yumiko -[]` I am very glad to see this not disappointing to you. I've updated as fast as Fanfiction.net would allow me to. Due to the 2 day shut down. Thank you and I look forewords for some more wonderful reviews.   
  
`[]-ishandahalf-[]` Lol, your review mad me laugh, yes kissy-kissy maybe in the long run we will have some more Cajun charm? Muaha but ah ain't tellin' ya.   
  
`[]-Solitaire -[]` I am really happy that you like this idea, I donno where I got it from but we will jus' go by how grate Gambit is as a thief with style. Thank you for your review, hope to see you review again.   
  
`[]- KatLeBeau -[]`Your review was tres tres touching, I have to tell you that it helped inspire me to update so soon, as do all my wonderful reviews, I am really glad that I got you going into this fic. I hope you like this chapter and review again.   
  
`[]- jiana weasley-[]` Thank you for your review, and I'm glad that it's not only me who can picture Remy as a pirate. I hope you like this chapter.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Once again thank you for all those who reviewed, I hope you all liked this chapter and the sooner I get reviews the sooner I will update a new story for you. If any of you wish to contact me through main please try me at DeuntouchedRogue@aol.com 


	4. A Challenge

Disclaimers: As always I don't own Marvel, therefore Rogue, Remy, and other characters that are in use to this fIC. Are not mine, and so forth.  
  
************ Chapter Four: A Challenge ************  
  
She watched him take his leave, as he had placed two fingers to his head in a mocking salute. Bending half way down with a flashing grin to his Cajun lips. Evergreen orbs flashed hatred to him as she mocked his jesters. Soon as he made his leave out the door she clenched her fists in mere agitation  
  
"De king of hearts, pah. De king of pimps mor' or less lik' it."  
  
Rogue moved to the door that Henri showed her not to long ago. Opening the door to her new room. She took noticed to how small and simple it was. It was with a single desk, a bed, and dresser that was bolted into the ships wall. She sighed as she moved to the small meager bed to the f.  
  
"Beta then nothin' ah guess."  
  
She pulled up the fresh clean sheets that had been set to the end of the bed, as she began to fix the bed up for a nights rest. Rogue had seemed a little nerve wrecked about her new life. Remy hadn't made it easy. Why would a guy like that want anything to do with a gal like her? He had Bella Donna, a queen compared to the likes of her, plus not only did the woman beat her in looks she also beat her in power. Being this low in order insulted Rogues integrity as a human.  
  
She had held her tongue when she was being given kitchen duty, but it disgusted her that they had no other use for her. Like if she was just a simple absent-minded girl to add on with the others to the ship. She would show them all. She would show them her kills and leave them all awe.  
  
She was about to take a small nap when a sharp knock was raped upon her door. She looked up with slight caution to which it was. But when a deep gruff voice replied she noticed it was nether Remy or Henri.  
  
"Suppa be ready in 2 min. get ready."  
  
"Yeah-okay"  
  
Her reply was sarcastic and un-amused, as she looked at her image in the small mirror above her dresser. She frowned at how her mind compared her to Bella and how she noticed that maybe she was right.she was her better.  
  
Rogue had brushed a few Roguish curls from her face pulling it back as a few starch-white bangs hung in view. Her evergreen eyes still un-amused and very secretive as if she were hiding something from someone. In all honesty she was hiding her jealousy for Bella, and how she had this charmer that was slowly charming her. She shook that thought with a frown.  
  
The room began to become dark as she had thought it best to light the lamp near her bed, so she could get a little bit of cleaning done before supper. She was tired, and groggy, as well as she was seasick. After all this was her first time on a ship, and it wasn't the greatest experience that has happened in her life.  
  
She ran a finger to a match as she lit the small lamp on her desk as she took little notice to the figure in the shadows behind her. A grin on his lips as he strung a rope in his hands hard, flashing eyes seem to send daggers into her back as Rogue turned the sheets back. I slight creek creped it's way to her ears as she turned quickly around to make a scream.but it was to late.  
  
Reviewers: I know that it has taken me a very long time to update, but with school starting it is very difficult for me to do two things at once. I wish to apologize for my tardiness and I hope that I still have many people still into the story.  
  
lucky lucy: Thank you for your Review, Is it really? :: blushes:: that makes me happy. Please Review again soon.  
  
Yumiko: Yeah I would have done the low blow ordeal but mainly in the comics she smacks him. So I thought to keep her more in character that way. BTW hoped you liked this chapter.  
  
T.: Liked what happened? I donno I am Slightly disappointed with this chapter but then again at least I updated.  
  
MzJeNNA: ^^ Thank you Mon Ami. I am so glad that you like this story. I am very sorry for the slow update and small chapter, I have been really busy.  
  
Sara: Well here ya go, the next chapter.I hoped you liked it.  
  
KatLeBeau: (Love the pen name) I am glad that you are hooked, more or less that makes me the happiest person in the world to no that my readers are enjoying the story. Thank you.  
  
Ishandahalf: wait tell you see what I have in stored for Bella Donna Muahaha.  
  
KineticCajun: You no I love you ^.~ Gambit, and thank you for your review. I'm surprised you red the whole story shugah. ^.~ Talk to you latter beb.  
  
RogueChere: No I don't have a beta reader (lol) I could use one -_-. But by the by I have been reading up on your own story. I love it thus far I think I have reviewed it but then again it's really good. Slow Motion I think it's called.  
  
Dimond Silvia: Okay here ya go. O.o hopped you liked it. 


	5. Someone In The Dark

***************** Tattered Remains: Chapter: 5 By: Krysis *****************  
  
Someone In The Dark:  
  
Blackness that had once overwhelmed her became a dim light. Her eyes had burned as if her flesh was tingling with fire. She tried to make a sound of protest but found her lips pulled back in a knot. She could only make soft mumbles as she had tried to move. Her hands tied, and her feet bound she found herself unable to move. She had felt a shiver of fear trail up her spine, as she seemed to feel her tears begin to move.  
  
If only she could learn to control her powers, she would have been able to turn her curse against the person who attacked her. She hadn't seen his or her face. The dim light of the candle had only outlined the person's shadowy figure. She had been taken from the comfort of her room and tossed into a smaller room with only a small luminosity of light.  
  
Her green eyes were a faded color of gray in the room, as her darken skin was nothing but a cool cream white. She was cold; only clad in a trench- like coat with knee high boots, which had long ago made her feet ache. She had on a thin shirt and pants. That did very little to keep the coolness of the sea air off her.  
  
The good thing was that she was still on the ship. Meaning that someone would be bound to find her, or go looking for her. Maybe she shouldn't have been so mean to Remy. Henri though, he would look for her, he had showed a grate fondness of her. Maybe he would find her and save her.  
  
Rogue slid her tied hands from behind her back as she slid them past her waist up her butt, and over her bound legs. It hadn't been easy; a few times she had almost given up on trying to move them. It had given her enough strength to pry the scarf that had been tied around her mouth.  
  
Her lips felt dry, and her head was pounding as if she were ready to pass out again. She licked her lips as the scarf now hung to her neck. She tried to make her mouth as little dry as she could. Then she called out for help.  
  
"Help, Som' one hear me?"  
  
"Help me, anyone!"  
  
It was when she could hear a door in the distance open and slam shut. She grew quite as she blinked her eyes. She had been trying to adjust to the darkness. She moved to the corner, as she grew deeply afraid on what lay behind the wall or door. She still couldn't tell what was behind the door. It made her shiver again as she saw the door creek open. The figure of the man was tall, broad shoulders. She would be a fool to dismiss how strong he was.  
  
"Why to you prosiest to make those shrilling cries woman? Haven't you learned that no one will come to your aid yet?"  
  
His voice was deep and gruff. Nothing like Henri's or Gambit's, it was much more richer and more educated if that was the term she could use to describe it. She moved a little in discomfort as she glanced up at the man who spoke. It was clear now that it was a man, no woman she new talked like that.  
  
"Le' me go! Ah don' know what ah did, buh ah ain't don' nothin' ta disserve this."  
  
"Course not dear child, you are but a mere pond in the battle of war. It's nothing you've done, it's something you could have done."  
  
"Ah don' understands wha' ya gettin' at."  
  
"Simple."  
  
He moved closer to her, she shrank back as much as she could but she felt his powerful hand grip her chin. It had been a soft, strong touch. The touch itself made her senses go crazy. She didn't understand why, or when she came here. All she new was that she had to escape at all cost.  
  
"I was paid quite handsomely to have you removed from Mr. LeBeau's ship. I did jus' that, now what to do with you is left to question."  
  
"Removed?"  
  
She could swear that she could make out a white flash of his teeth in the room as his face was brought an inch away from her own. She could feel the bounds on her feet lessen, as the chains seem to crumble under the man's gaze. His breath was hot and musky, but it smelt as if it were laced with an exotic sense she couldn't quite place.  
  
"Yes, Removed. You are no longer on Gambit's ship. You are now on my ship."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
A deep chuckle could be heard from his rich voice, as his lips were placed to hers. She didn't respond as she tried to pull away, but his powerful hand that gripped her chin held her in place. He moved his lips from hers, displeased at her reaction to him. He swiped his cape behind him as he moved from her presents to the door. His movements were graceful, charming, but far from alluring. Right now she wished that it had been Gambit's kiss and not this.this man's.  
  
"Who I am doesn't matter now child. Dwell on it in the dark for awhile."  
  
With that said the door was shut, not slammed like it had been before he had came to her room. It was as if he found joy in her fear, and savored her resistance to him. As if she were a game to him.a pond in a battle? It was making sense now. He was in the battle to woe her like Gambit, or was it just a sick game that wench Bella Donna was cooking up?  
  
********* Reviewers: ********* MzJeNNa: I haven't given up on it, jus' with school and stuff I haven't had the time to really get inspired. I have been reading up on a lot of X-men Fanfiction so I was able to be inspired again so here I am. I am glad you happy that I updated.  
  
Just me: Meep! Well I guess you might no who the guy is already but hey maybe it's another cliffhanger? But those area always the best.  
  
RogueChere: I would love for you to do that, really I would but I have no idea where to send it to lol. Next time you review send my you're E-mail and then I will send them to you. Okay? Thanks again for offering me your help (I could use it) and thank you for reviewing.  
  
Ishandahalf: Yup, I've finally got off my lazy arse and updated for you. The adventures are just starting. ^^ I hopped you liked this chapter. I think it's getting better, mainly because I have more ideas. I have another story I will be starting soon I might give you a hint on what it's about.  
  
Yumiko: Well this isn't a fast update but it is an update. Sorry for the slow progress but it's going on a little faster then what it was. Thanks for the review.  
  
Sara: Well what I have in store for Bella Donna is a secret. But I laugh every time I think about it. ^^ If you have read the comic biased on the old TV series Thieves and assassins you might get a shift how bad Bella Donna is going to get it. 


	6. Ruler of the Red Sea

Tattered Remains  
  
Ruler of the Red Sea  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
By: Krysis  
  
Disclaimers: Don' own it don' care, so leave me be.  
  
Authors note: I would like to announce my beta reader RogueChere. One of my reviewers who were so kind to beta read this story. So please respect and acknowledge her work. I would like to give out my gratitude and thanks to her. If it weren't for her there wouldn't be this chapter.  
  
The ocean air was raw and cold, as flickers of light played along the cracks and crevices of the boat. The rocking motions that tilted the ship made it seem sickening to the stomach as the raw damp smelling hay seemed nauseating all in one. She had pleaded for hours, for anyone to come and help her, to take her from this hellhole. She even prayed which had long ago forsaken as false hope.  
  
She was alone and cold. She felt as if her life would end short, and that she would never have the chance to experience life itself to the fullest. She had taken advantage of few things, that she wished she would have taken more of. Or maybe it was the very advantage to leave the streets to travel the deadly seas that captured her spirits in chains.  
  
She cried, she had truly cried hard and long. Still, no one came to her rescue. No one came to her aid. Not even to silence her. She shook with fear of death, the smell of the rotten straw made the empty pit of her stomach want to screed bile that gave its nasty taste in her mouth as her forest green eyes lay dead and cold.  
  
How long had it been since she had gone without water, without food. She felt her lips drying, and her body had long ago dehydrated from the lack of water. She laid her head to the mildew straw, was she giving up? Was such a free willed soul giving up? Maybe, but then again, that's a whole different story. Perhaps a what if.  
  
The door to the secluded area of the ship creaked ever so softly as the heavy booted footsteps made there way to her. She had been too weak to lift up her body to make out who he was, and lacked the motivation in caring. She looked up as a shadow made its way over her face, as the dim lights of the room seemed to fade.  
  
"I see that you've finally learned to keep that hole in your mouth closed."  
  
She faulted her caring, his words seemed like annoyance to her ears, as she could hear a faint buzzing noise enter it. It had been too long since she had heard his soft, deep, demanding voice. It had almost felt as if she had missed it, but then again, she had missed many things as of now.  
  
The man had dropped to one knee in front of her, as his thumb draped over her crackled and torn crimson lips. He had seemed displeased as he pressed the brim of an object to her lips. She hadn't noticed anything in his hands but then again, she didn't recall much but his shadow.  
  
"Drink."  
  
Not soon after his command she took in a deep guzzle, she had hoped it would have been hoping for the sweet taste of water, but was given the salty taste of what seemed old stale water which had made her instantly spit it out and spew it to the ground. Not trusting that it was water, but poison.  
  
The man had gripped her weak forehead as he tilted her head back; she cringed as he pressed the brim of the mouthpiece to her lips again. He was trying to kill her, as slowly and painfully as possible. It had only been when he had finally forced her to drink more of it that she noticed that it was water. Her mouth too dry and her taste buds too raw to understand in the first sip. She chugged it down as a wild stream of water made its way down her throat. His gloved hand that had pressed her forehead back was now resting on her shoulder as she took in great amounts of water.  
  
"I see."  
  
Was all he said as he stood up, with his heavy boots scuffing the ground telling her now alert ears to stop drinking. Her green eyes that had seemed so distant and cold now sparked with a small amount of hope. He could have left her to die, to rot on the molding straw.  
  
"P-please, please don' go ah..."  
  
It had been awhile that she had been able to talk, her throat raw from crying and screaming her mind still dazed from the lack of water and her lips still chapped and torn. She was trying to plead to this man, beg him to let her live to set her free. If not free, free from imprisonment. It wasn't like she could run away, unless she took a leaping step to suicide into the deadly cold ocean.  
  
Her words, despite how soft and fragile they were, he had heard. He had turned almost an about-face. A military way of turning, as his gray/blue eyes moved into her lost green gaze. A smirk tingled to his masculine lips as he gave her a gaze that had only promised more pain. His words though, shocked her.  
  
"What do I owe the honor to? You, why should I give you the honor in staying, do you like our meetings Rogue? Do tell me, you've suddenly caught my interest."  
  
How much she wanted to yell at him, tell him how much she hated him. If only this wasn't a bargain for her life. She new what he had been implying, a shear warning that she would only have his attention for a few brief moments to argue her point, and maybe sweet talking her way from death.  
  
"Ah'll do anything ya ask. Ah will cook, clean, sweep, kiss ya feet. Jus' please don' let me die."  
  
"Anything.words that you should maybe reconsider. Need I remind you that there are far worse things in life than death?"  
  
He had a way with words, to make you take back whatever it was you were going to say. As if he had known and anticipated what you were going to say, but her eyes told him much more than what words could. Spite his dead cold gray/blue eyes, and her pleading evergreen orbs. He sparked a smile to her as he snapped his fingers and the chains seemed to give way in one snap. They seemed to move away, as the red rash of the chains could be noticed on her white silk flesh. He had seemed displeased at the fact that she had been inflicted on her flesh.  
  
"As you wish, I have done what you have asked of me. Now for your turn in the agreement. You will give me an idea about these powers you possess, as well as an example."  
  
She stood up, weak and frail. It had been a good three days since she had been able to walk. Her balance was off and her sight seemed to fade in and out of darkness. She felt a gloved hand grip her forearm as he then flipped his other hand underneath her. He had taken her into his arms as if she weren't the captured, but a lady or a guest to his ship.  
  
"Later when you have had your turn to rest. Maybe tomorrow night when LeBeau comes to the feast."  
  
She seemed shocked and he noticed that small light in the back of her eyes spark up at the mere thought of his name. The man before her gave a most displeasing look as silver bangs draped over his eyes.  
  
"After dinner, I fear you will not be present when he arrives. My sincere apologies milady."  
  
Spite the fact that he had been a complete gentlemen to her; he still had harsh ways to beat around the bush. For one thing, he had acted as if her pain and agony was her own fault, which he partook in nothing of the such. He acted as if she was but an object that could be easily disposed of. Maybe giving him the information about her abilities, was a bad thing. Even though she knew little about how to control it. How was she to demonstrate it?  
  
Luck, she would need luck.  
  
"My son."  
  
She looked up as he had called forth the boy he had called son. Or was he a boy? No, she had strongly misinterpreted the words son. This boy was a man, he was powerful looking, and his cold blue stare matched much of his father's. His white hair seemed to flash with unyielding fire as his bangs shot out like thorns on a rose bush.  
  
"Make sure the lady here is given proper quarters, as well as cleaned up."  
  
With unnamed grace the man had jumped from the higher docks to the lower half near the door which lay ajar. She hadn't needed to know what lay behind that door for she had been under those steps far longer than she would have liked.  
  
He landed with grace, as he stood almost as tall as his father. He had taken her breath away, she was in awe. She was sure as a fact that this man must have many women falling over him, dreaming of him like in a romance novel. His gloved hand gripped her shoulder as he bowed his respects to his father.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
His words came out as if bored, and un-amused at the fact that his father had commanded him to take a low-level low-ranked woman of society to a chamber for the night. She noticed another thing as well though, why was everyone wearing gloves? Or at least everyone who came in contact with her that was.  
  
"Wait."  
  
The elder man looked down, yet again with a displeased look on his face as his lips seemed to curl into a sneer. He extended a hand for her to continue. He most likely would answer her but she had to know. It had been killing her since the moment she had met him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Lord Magneto, master of magnesium. Ruler of the Red sea, thus the reason I am called Erik the Red."  
  
He turned now, moving to the front of the ship. She would have questioned him more if he had not left in such a hurry or for the fact his son was now pulling her. When had this Magneto man placed her to the ground? She had remembered that he had carried her, her mind must have blacked out again. No sooner as she thought this she fainted into this strange man's arms. He was quick though, almost too quick. For he caught her before she could hit the ground.but why would he care?  
  
Reviewers: I would like to take a moment and thank all those who have reviewed for chapter 5: Thank you and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter just as much.  
  
IvyZoe- Wait tell you see what I have planed. Muhaha, it will knock you off your socks and out of your computer chair.  
  
Ivy Tearen- I am glad that this story pleases you so much. Ja'ne.  
  
Yumiko- Hey this one wasn't that short! Sorry for the slow updates I am getting ready to be docked in for the Marine Corp. soon as school ends and it's taking up a lot of time and training.  
  
Sara- Trust me Rogue is doing just fine, but with this story comes of course things we don't want to see poor Rogue go through.  
  
Ishandahalf- I have updated again. -Cool beans no? - well I hope you enjoyed it, I kinda like it, thanks to my new beta reader.  
  
RogueChere: I can't thank you enough for your help and support on this story, and of course you will be honored in every chapter you beta read, because it would be crude, rude, and mean of me to do. Then again I'm all three of those things but ^.~ you and my reviewers are an exception. Thanks again. 


	7. Eyes of the Beholder Part: 1

Authors note: Meep* sorry for the slow update...really sorry. I joined up with the military and I had to run a bunch of stupid test, do stupid physicals and get ready for boot camp this Jun 2. So sorry for the slow progress I wrote this a little long for make up, so once again I am sorry to all my reviewers, mostly RogueChere.  
  
-I was going to get this beta read, but I thought that it's been so long that I should just post it, and have my beta reader fix it if she would like latter. This way I don't procrastinate any longer.  
  
Eyes of the beholder [Part 1]  
  
Evergreen orbs lay ablaze with a new found confusion, as gloved hands prided tightly to a thick rope that hung from one of the main sail masses. Her long auburn hair toiled into the gentle breeze of the never ceasing winds of the undying sea. The view before all eyes was no longer the 16 year old child, which had been captured 11 years ago. She had been a slave, a valued slave that had been trained in many aspects from her leader, or known to this ship as Master or Lord, Magneto. She had learned that many people take advantage of the one thing that all should value more than anything. That was Freedom, something she spent years earning, as her responsibilities grew with it.  
  
With the years the woman named Rogue was something many men feared, and many men never debated was anything but deadly. Her nicknames varied over the years, but many of her crewmates labeled her thee untouchable angel of the seven seas. In the years of her aging Rogue had required more strength in her power of robbing other people of there own mutant abilities or if her flesh were to place contact on a human there very life essence. With this came there memories of there past, or even the now it was a very painful process, one that had lead to some of her past foes to lay deep within her mind. She could feel them begin to build up, one fighting with another to over dominate her body and control her.  
  
Rogue began to make her way towards the stern of the ship, her knee-high raven colored boots dipped into the shadows of the ship, as her evergreen cloak seemed to conceal her form as well. She seemed confused, yet very deep in thought as she made her way to her location, as she perched down sliding her feet through the large oak rails as she gazed out at sea. It was refreshing to feel the sweet dew of the morning waves brush to her tanned flesh as her starch white bangs seemed to graze along over her flushed cheeks as they seemed to hold the same curve as the calm waves bellow.  
  
Her lips were pursed into a striate line, firm but settle as they seemed to never flinch or faultier from there movement, until they parted slowly as she began to vent out some of her dark hidden thoughts of her mind.  
  
"Ah always thought ah would be some' kind of pirate sailin' the seven seas, n' being somethin' an' makin' somethin' of mah life. Ah never figured ah would be all alone...in doin' it."  
  
Her onyx gloved hands pressed hardly against the oak railings like a caged animal her eyes lashed out with anger. She felt her lips twitch into a frown as she felt her heart clamor to her ears. She felt her flush deepen as she allowed her breath to sigh into the winds to be carried off in hopes of her problems to follow.  
  
"Ah never thought ah'd have ta go against the one man who changed mah life. Afta all he was mah first kiss n' the first guy who had warmed his way to mah heart...buh ah can' stop wonderin' if he even members ah'all me?"  
  
The woman simply known as Rogue seemed distant at the moment, as her mind began to flashback to it's past...recalling the memories of when she had first gotten her haired died a starch-white color but with it recalled a battle scar, a scar that ran so deep it hurt. A memory of betray of the LeBeau clan as they lead a sneak attack on there allied forces. A small battle had rung out as a war, as two of the greatest pirates in history wavered out there powers, testing there limits. In the near tidings of the War, with the LeBeau clan more prepared then her own began to savagely destroy there ship, slaughter those who freely surrendered to them in hopes of living, a chance to be able to escape, but the only thing they escaped with the cruel world they lived in.  
  
It had been a wild storm that tossed and turned there large massive ship, known as the Sea Devil, one of Magneto's tops classed boats. The storm was so strong that the waves were like boulders of rocks smashing to each side, as the waves seemed to climb to deadly heights around them. Rogue, dared to challenge death as she invited it with open arms as she began to ascend to the high tops of the unstable ship where she took notice to the mutant with hair so white that it shimmered like the rays of the moon, even under the dark clouds that wavered up above. Little did Rogue know the powers of this woman, or the simple fact that this woman had a gift of flight and advantage on her pray who stood to the large sail polls.  
  
Rogue had little time to react, as a bolt of lightning was summoned by the woman, it was as if the lightning flickered in the palm of her hand as it gave a mighty cry of war as it lashed down on Rogues form. It had rendered her into a coma for 6 long months as some suspected that she may never wake up. Her scar was outlined around her face, as her once faded away white strands where once again back, this time for the rest of her life. It rooted so deeply down that the only hair that would grow would be that of white, it was much like an old person; it wasn't damaged in the sense of growth simply in color. It was a reminder of not only her past, but her failure to stop the woman.  
  
If Quicksilver wasn't quick on his feet, she would have been sent to the depths bellow. To be eaten with the sharks and if there was such a place heaven, she questioned hell for her life wasn't lived so noble as many others of the world. Many of the people damned the pirates long ago, with an ancient curse that none know to remove.  
  
"What is troubling you, Rogue?"  
  
"Ah...ah jus' don' know if ah can do it is all. Ah mean ah don' know if ah have it in me ta kill the foo' for what he done."  
  
"Course you can Rogue. It is simple; you must remember it was he would gave you up so easily, it was he who helped the woman who wished you gone. It was he who used your own heart against you. He charmed you like he's down with a million others, as he betrayed you as he has me."  
  
Rogue stood up gradually, tucking her evergreen cloak closer to her flesh of her black spandex suit which and been specially designed for her, to cover the flesh from the neck down. She glanced at the well armored Magneto as her auburn hair caught the rising sun of dawn. She tapped her saber lightly as she never took her eyes of her Master as she didn't want to let him down, she didn't have the heart to tell him, even spite of what he had done, a part of her was still in love with the jerk, or was it more flattery then love. After all even at the age of 27 Rogue didn't know the true meaning of love, or so she thought.  
  
"Don'cha worry shugah, ah ain't gonna let ya down."  
  
"I never suspected you ever would Rogue."  
  
A smile crept its way to her southern crimson lips, as Magneto slid his hand to graze the soft flesh of her chin with his fingered tips, which had been guarded with the soft material of his gloves. His soft curly white-on- silver hair and his unyielding silver-on-blue eyes shimmered into that of her own gaze.  
  
"I love you like a daughter Rogue, I forewarn you to be precautious this time. Do not underestimate your foes. I or my Son may not be there next time to save you. I would not be the same man if you where to die."  
  
His lips pressed to the soft mount of her curls that covered the flesh of her head, as he pulled away with genuine ease. With the swish of his crimson cape he beckoned his crew, as many of them were ready to go topside within any second the poured forth like aunts ready to do a days work, but unlike many other times they came out like a whisper.  
  
It was when Rogue's glanced turned forward did she take note to the small form of land making its way to view. She felt chills climb up her spine as she could feel her heart leap from her chest to her throat. She could hear the clicking chains of the anchor letting way as the ship lurched forward, only to be halted in the gentle sway of the waves. Rogue's mind was having its own battle at the moment debating weather it was a good idea to seek out revenge in the name for the dead, only to have more to die. She watched as the crew moved over to the life boats as they were sent down slowly with a slight heave here and there as it crashed bellow softly to rock to the drifting currents of the waves.  
  
"Come on Rogue, we don't have all day."  
  
She heard the whisper as she glanced at Quicksilver; she made a slight 'oh' as she made her way to the rope. She slid down it with the skill of a pirate as she landed with her heeled boots with ease. She glanced at the man who had called her as he pointed to the seat on the far end. She sat down with grace ducking down as to make sure that no one would see them. She felt a heavy hand rest to her shoulder as she glanced up to meet eye to eye with the one man who swore his undying love for her many times, as he sad to her side pulling her up.  
  
"If things get to bad around here, Jus' call my name. I'll be there as quick as I can Rogue." Rogue tried to smile, but she had this sense of being uncomfortable around him as she shifted a little more to the side as she was gazing at the sandy shores near by. As if he new what she was feeling he gave her space. He sighed as he watched her gaze out, he new she was back again deep in thought, avoiding the world before her.  
  
As there boat finally made its familiar sound of the sand rubbing against the bottom of it, she leaped from it as did the others. As she did this she could feel the sand sink down around her boots, which weighed her down slightly as she began to make her way to the large plantation home of Remy E. LeBeau. It didn't take Rogue long to leap up to the top balconies, which were held under the long columns bellow it. She crept up on the place like a skilled thief, as she pushed herself firmly to the houses outside wall, as she shifted up high enough to look into a room. She took in a deep breath as she could hear the faint sound of dogs barking with the whispers of people in the distances. She was about to move to the next window when the door beside her was swung open, as it slammed close by her, as it made it's way by her enough to send a grate draft her way she flinched, but through discipline she was able to hold in her breath and maintain her posture as she didn't move an inch. It was then a smile threatened its way to her lips as she took notice to the tall, dark and handsome man who was clad in only a thin pair of boxers. A blush slipped its way to her flushed cheeks as she glanced away praying that she wouldn't be caught. His attention was quickly grabbed as a voice sounded from inside the room which he had just left, it was one of authority.  
  
"Close the damn door! Its 6:00am no one is stupid enough to be outside this bloody early."  
  
"Don' know cou' be ah runna way slave, no?"  
  
"Let the people you pay fix it, now close to door and get in here or sleep outside."  
  
He turned on his heels as he entered back into his room, Rogue allowed he breath to blow out with a sigh as she glanced through the window once more. She felt her fist clutch tightly at the voice she had heard, as memories came flowing in of flashbacks. She portrayed herself kind, civil, and a woman with morals but she was nothing more then a spoiled brat. The main reason why she had been kidnapped was set up do to the fact that Rogue was getting to warm and fuzzy with her Lord LeBeau, Henri to be precise spite the fact that Rogue swore up and down that it was a deep trusting friendship.  
  
"Ah will deal with her latter, ah got more important things ta do."  
  
With that said Rogue slid up and began to stalk to the next set of windows, she pried herself to the glass trying to look in the dim lighted room, she squinted her eyes shut as if trying to scan it, but when a gloved hand rested on her shoulders prying her from the window to a hard well toned chest it was when Rogue looked up, as she met eye to eye with the one man she thought she wouldn't have to deal with at the moment, or was more or less hoping to sneak up on him not the other way around.  
  
"Chere, ya either one stup'd gal or one hell of a smar' one." 


	8. Eyes of the Beholder Part: 2

Tattered Remains Chapter: 8 Eyes of the beholder [Part 2]  
  
Authors note: Um---I guess there is this thing going on with this Utterly Touchless bull, I started to make an X-men thing I did no mean to post this fic up there but I was going to send it to that name after I deleted in from this account. I realized that I would lose all my reviews and it would be pointless, if most of you didn't notice my Tattered Remains renewed  
  
I had told my friend to post that up and delete it from this pen name so that I might be able to make this the X-men fanfic section. Overall some stupid prick who could have e-mailed me about my mistake told FF.net and they kicked my name off. Thank you who ever you are, plus they never left and E-mail account so in other words they new they would get chewed out. If you're still around define STUPID as you have implied me to be, I compare you with that of a Two year old tattle tale hmm...is this kindergarten or what? No that is not my other Pen name that is a Co-Writer of mine who at the moment are talking, because she's more DBZ then X-men at the moment.  
  
Next time when you review-leave a name, and e-mail address if you can't manage that. Leave your number to contact you. I really WILL call you!  
  
Special Thanx- To RogueChere as I have said before, without her this chapter would not be in existence. I wish to thank her for her time and effort and her patents with my bad grammar and bad spelling. Thank you. Check out her fanfics under search as RogueChere for some good Rogue and Gambit fics.]-Krysis-  
  
Rogue had been in a crouched position at the time, as she allowed herself to turn her body around so that she was now facing him directly. Her full attention as well as her gaze lay on the man before her. Her eyes held his red-on-black eyes, as she began to make her way up to a standing position. She felt the strong shove of his gloved hands to her shoulders as he pushed her down, his gaze leaving hers as he looked behind him as he watched with a sardonic smirk. His men were prepared for an attack as they jumped from their hiding places holding back Magneto's forces. It had been a direct order to allow the girl to pass and to give her enough time to make her way to the house, his house to be more precise.  
  
"What are ya..."  
  
She was cut shortly by the firm yet gentle finger resting on her crimson southern lips as he quieted her without words. His fiery eyes that held a glow no other could have, seemed to beam down upon her tearing out her soul and molding it to his grasp, giving her no choice to fight it. Rogue felt her cheeks begin to burn with a firm flush of aggravation settling in, and the simple fact of his touch to her flesh. His finger still lay resting upon her lips. His stare alone made her feel uneasy as she glanced away quickly pulling her gaze to the patio flooring of the upstairs mansion. His finger moved from her lips as he crouched down directly over her, as his duster seemed to drape over her covering her from view as he moved his lips closer to her own.  
  
It was then her eyes lit up as she began to fight his charm. If he touched her, he would end up like all the rest who tried. She began to push away at him, her gloved hands resting on his firmly built abs as she tried to make him move. It was something that she knew would be an easy way to get the mission over with, but she couldn't. He was no mission to her. She knew right then and there that she had missed him deeply, that even though she had played hard to get the moment Gambit had shown a shred of interest in her, the truth was not a moment passed since she had been kidnapped by Magneto that she hadn't thought about him.  
  
She felt tears begin to form, and tried to hold them back. She was Rogue, the Ice Queen of the Seven Seas, The Untouchable Angel that every man tried to conquer. She was stronger than this; she had the will power to suppress her emotions. She couldn't fail her Lord, the man who took her in without question, who made her earn her place that she strived so hard to gain. It was then she gripped the outer flaps of his duster-trench as she pulled him close to her as her. Her lips pressed to his, and she could slowly feel the flow of Gambit's memories being pried from him as they began to make there way into her own, she could feel him kiss her back spite the fact that she was draining the very essence of his very life. It was when her own mind to control again did she shoved him away only in the fear of kill him.  
  
She glanced at him, as he lay there unconscious on the ground. She could feel the depths of her soul cry out as tears bean to spill from evergreen hues. She was ashamed at what she had done. She was ashamed that she didn't want to let go. That kissing him made her life like heaven. It was when Magneto seemed to gradually descend from his levitated state from the shadows of dawn that she noticed a glow to his own silver-on-blue gaze as the shadows of his helmet concealed everything else. His arms lay across his own firm well toned chest, as his red armor lay blazing like gold in the warm rays of the distant rising sun. He seemed like an evil Angel, one prepared for war. Rogue felt the bitter personality of Remy cross through her mind as she glanced at the patio. She had felt secrets pour from her mind, things she never dreamed of ever wanting to know about the Cajun. She bit down on her lower lip as she could feel his gaze burn into her.  
  
She never took notice to the extended hand in front of her, as the gloved hand lay right in front of her. She looked up as her gaze finally fell on it as she felt a flush of shame cross her cheeks. She grasped it softly as she felt him pull her into his arms tucking her away from her pain as he held onto her like a wounded child. Which to him, she was his child. He had used her, and he felt the twitch in his heart detect that maybe she suspected the same thing. He had toyed with her love for the Cajun, and the power of her to steal away his secrets. He would have to play his own cards right if he didn't want his Rogue to find out what the true reason why he had sent her to hunt Remy down. It had nothing to do with the simple fact of revenge. He knew his Rogue didn't have the heart in her to kill the man; in fact he had pre-planned this all along. Since the day he finally acknowledged her into his family, which she would be a primary weapon against his enemy, with her beauty and her powers - no man's mind was safe.  
  
He didn't expect his son to fall for her, or the simple fact that she had gained such a close place in his heart. He ran a gloved hand through her hair as he began to caress her like a father saying goodnight to a child. He smiled down at her as he saw her eyes begin to grow tired. Physically she was in good shape, but her mind was exhausted from fighting back, and being fed someone else's life wasn't quite as easy as it may have seemed. He sighed as he landed, a battle still surrounding the scene as he handed the girl to his son. Quicksilver, with the speed that no man possessed ran across the ocean, no need for a boat, as he held the one woman he was determined to win in his arms as he sped up along the side of the massive ship. The saber that lay to his side glistened in the rays of the sun, as he had his own angelic glow. His silver-white hair seemed so much like his father's as it blew gently in the breeze.  
  
"Rest now Rogue"  
  
He made his way to her chambers, which were close to his father's main cabin as he kicked open the door, making his way through as he rested her upon her bed. He smiled softly as he watched her smile back, tucking her head firmly in her pillow as she went from a light sleep to a deep sleep. He too, much like his father, had guilt in his heart as he knew what her true primary propose was. She was their weapon, and like all weapons, you always found something else better and more improved, she would be disposed of like trash, or so he had thought, until Rogue had secured her place by Magneto's side with her sweet charm, and her determination to prove her faithfulness.  
  
As Rogue slept, he could watched intently to her eyes, which swayed back and forth, sweat pouring from her head as she was fighting back the memories of Magneto's foes. He almost wished he could take her place to ease her pain, as he subconsciously swept away her hair, not realizing how stupid it had been to not be wearing gloves as his flesh met with her own, and before he could pull back he felt as if his life was being torn from him as she began to much like he subconsciously absorb his powers. He pulled back quickly, realizing the great mistake he had made as he shook his hand in the air trying to shake off the numb yet stinging pain in his hand as he glanced at her in pure shock.  
  
That was when the lights went out for Rogue, and darkness consumed her mind. Little did Magneto know his son had touched her flesh, or the fact that Remy's secrets seemed to be scrambled into something she knew very little about, it was a complex scam that Remy was planning. But it was something so deep that it seemed blocked by shadows. The only thing that seemed pure about his thoughts was an attachment he had felt for Rogue. Remy was not thinking of plans, revenge, or killing, he had just wanted to see her again. He was so happy to see her. The man that had gained the heart of almost every woman he made contact with was more devoted to her than any of them, the fact that his ex-wife Bella Donna had left him shortly after beckoning to her family's calls and leaving behind a broken man.  
  
After that, there had been many flings in Remy's life. Heat of the moment, or women who he felt sparked his interest for the time being, but the only woman he truly was bent on trying to obtain, was her. When she had met eye to eye with him she could almost read his very thoughts but what he was thinking about was no plot to hurt her, to inflict pain. The one man who she thought had forsaken her from his thoughts, and was constantly told by the one man she trusted the most had abandoned her and sold her like a piece of cargo and nothing more. It was when Quicksilver's hand touched her own, that his thoughts came to her mind; how she was a simple weapon who had become something more. She couldn't deny the love that was there, but she could sense hesitation to the trueness of her occupation as a member of Magneto's rogue pirates. She could simply be replaced, and with the comings of The Scarlet Witch, the famous daughter of Magneto, her replacement could come easy. No longer would she be the spoiled foster child of Magneto, she would be on probation. She could feel it in his heart that if it wasn't for his semi-love for the girl she would die. He had feelings towards her yes, but nothing compared to Remy's. For Quicksilver's feelings lay more with pity, and regret than it did with the word love. Love. It was such an over used word in the world today, a persuasion more than a meaning. The word love was a simple ploy in manipulating a young mind into believing that you were in it for her personality and not her looks. That beauty in their mind was only skin deep. When in all reality it was a cheep way to win the girl a few times into bed, and to use her and break her.  
  
It was something that Rogue knew Quicksilver for, for many women called him the lady charmer; know known woman has ever told Gambit No. He was a God to them. A man of power and wealth, and Rogue knew this as it was mainly the only reason why she held back. Although, Remy himself was most likely worse when it came to women, he still held a passion for them. He cared, but that gave him no right to manipulate them into thinking they had a chance. She, on the other hand, knew she had a chance with the Cajun. Rogue hand known deep down inside that she had a place along his side, spite the odds of things not working out between them. It was then, the blackness of her mind, which lay deep in thought began to disappear. Her eyes began to flutter open, like a butterfly having use of its wings for the first time. Her large green eyes seemed to glow with life as her lips parted slightly as she leaned up. She sat there for a few moments thinking again as she finally had the strength in her to push her up as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She couldn't hold back the tears, as when she knew that she was alone, she finally allowed them to flow. When they came, it came like a great waterfall. It had been caused from all the great emotions she held back deep within her mind, and it was now that her mind had chosen to allow them to slide back, knowing that she was ready now to take them all in.  
  
Her past on the streets, starving for food as she put on acts for the rich folk fooling them into thinking her something she wasn't. She even remembered first meetings of the Pirate Remy E. LeBeau, up to her kidnap and betrayal of a supposed friend who betrayed her to lay with the man of the name Henri LeBeau. Margaret, the woman who had sold her out to Magneto with the help of Bella Donna, as Margaret had been figuring that Rogue had taken Henri's right hand away from her, her jealousy over baring as she had helped Magneto storm onto the ship that night as she made it easy for them by drugging her food with sleeping herbs. Betrayal was growing thick around her as she noticed Magneto's means of disposing of her. She was going to have to put on a act as if Quicksilver had never touched her, or only lead on that she knew only a little about something in his past, something as stupid as him hating his father for tossing him out to sea to teach him how to swim with the unexpected. She sighed, as she felt that this was going to be harder than she had anticipated.  
  
Reviews:  
  
I think I have lost most of my readers...major darn but I am glad my 'cool beans' is still kicking around and alive---as well as RogueChere. This chapter is dedicated to you both, for your support and uplift. I would have stopped writing along time ago if it hadn't been for the little nudges you both give me here and there as much as I am glad that you both enjoy my Fic. ^^ It is a pleasure to know I touch some Rogue and Remy fans---I refuse to say Romy [I think that might have to grow on me new age things always do.]  
  



	9. Eyes of the Beholder Part: 3

Eyes of the Beholder [Part: 3]  
  
Chapter: 9  
  
Authors note: I can say that I can jump up and down that more people are reviewing and let's just say someone told me people will read it, just not review. I kind of know that but it bums me out to see I haven't got a lot of reviews it makes me feel more important if I have them...it's a motivation I can't explain! Thank you though for following my story and taking your time to review. So for those who read this PLEASE REVIEW! I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT THEM! -Special thanks to my beta reader RogueChere: [She's so great! Check out her Rogue/Remy Stories! I defiantly have competition.  
  
It was when they first met, eye to eye, the Scarlet Witch and the Rogue, that a duel began to take place between the two. It was unexplainable why there was such hatred between them. Only that there lay a simple fine line of the same man they both loved as a father. Magneto took notice of this as he drew a friendly arm around his blood daughter, something that made Rogue a bit jealous to realize he would choose Wanda over her any day.  
  
Rogue slid down into the chair in Magneto's quarters. He had asked her to come once Wanda made her way to the ship. Rogue knew what this was going to be about---Remy's memories and her room.  
  
"As you know Rogue---my daughter will be needing a temporary room while aboard this ship. I have only one room which is to her requirements and I told her you wouldn't mind sleeping with the crew."  
  
"No, that is fine with me Mags."  
  
Rogue shifted her evergreen hues up into onyx orbs that blazed fire at the little pet name to her father's label. It was something Rogue grew accustom to and she figured it would never change---even if she wasn't the blood daughter. Rogue still had a place, didn't she?  
  
"Good. And please Rogue, refer to me as Magneto or Erick."  
  
At first, Rogue glanced up into a cold gaze of hard artic gray hues. It was like a sky of death---a gray storm that lay hidden like the night the war took place. Rogue felt a tear try to sting a path down her soft flushed cheeks, but she held it in as she nodded her respects.  
  
"Yes sum Lord Magneto. Ah will be getting mah things n' movin' um."  
  
"Yes, but first I need to ask you Rogue. The memories of Remy---are they comprehendible?" "There are just bits and pieces right now Milord, buh when they come tagether, Ah will notify you at once."  
  
"Good. Move your things down to the lower decks. I need to have the decks cleaned as well."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Rogue knew she was getting the crummy sea fish dog---it was all to impress Wanda. To make her feel like she was his pride and joy. She hated how two faced she realized Magneto really was. She bowed and moved her way towards her room, picking whatever belongings she did have, which weren't many. Rogue was a woman who kept a low inventory of things---she slid her daggers in her tall boots and her spare gloves and a coat to the side as she took gifts and such that Magneto and Quicksilver had given her into a small crate as she walked to the bow of the ship. She looked over as the tip blade of the boat crashed down on the water. She tossed the crate overboard and watched the front end smash against it. She had high hopes the keel would do the same.  
  
"What was that Rogue?"  
  
Rogue glanced up to meet with another pair of stone cold gray eyes, although, his were softer and seemed to be filled with hurt as Rogue looked at him and then out at the sea. She smiled wickedly as she looked behind her.  
  
"Whatever ah reckon it was, Ah suppose it's the sea's secret now."  
  
"I see...."  
  
Rogue looked at him, as he had seemed to make sure he blocked the way for her to leave. She gave him a hard look as her arms lifted to her hips. A frown settling on those once angelic, crimson southern lips. Everyone noticed Rogue's cold moods lately since she woke up from her power surge.  
  
"You're leaving, aren't you Rogue?"  
  
"Why? Tryin' ta find a way ta keep me here?"  
  
"You know Rogue, he'll hunt you down---he'll make your life hell again Rogue. Do you honestly want that?"  
  
"No, buh Ah don't have a choice."  
  
"Yes, you do. You can... Rogue, what I am trying to say to you is.....Rogue, will you marry me?"  
  
Rogue backed up with a gasp of shock as she looked at Quicksilver---his armor blazing with fire as he looked like a demi-god standing there before her. He offered her power, he offered her protection. But she knew deep down, god she knew he was only doing it out of pity. She remembered his touch---his true feelings towards her.  
  
"Ah would only marry for love Quicksilver---n' no less."  
  
"Rogue, I do love you."  
  
"No you don't. Ya jus lustin for me, shugah. Love is somethin' ya can't explain. Somethin' that's jus there n' you don't love me. They both start with the same letter shugah, buh they got two different meanins to them. I'm only lookin' for the one."  
  
"Rogue, we can grow to love one another. Just give me a chance."  
  
"Can't take that chance."  
  
"Then allow me to do one thing for you Rogue. To show you that deep down, past all the lust and the pity Rogue---let me show you that I do care. I will help you escape."  
  
Rogue looked at him, as once again tears began to fall down her flushed cheeks as she looked to the ground of the ships upper decks. His gloved hand rested on her shoulder as he seemed to try to smile for her. She sighed as she nodded her head.  
  
"Thank ya---"  
  
She was cut off by his lips pressing to hers. It was a sweet and tender kiss, but she could feel his power start to absorb into her mind and body as she pushed away. He wobbled a little, as he glanced up with high hopes she would change her mind. She shook her head as she glanced up at him. Then held her head as she looked away, ashamed.  
  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who I am talking about. My father."  
  
"What? I think you've read me wrong Quicksilver. I do not love your father. Not like that at least."  
  
"Then why are you acting like this since my sister came---how come you've always allowed him to touch you? To caress you and make you feel safe? Yet you never gave me a single chance Rogue. Why!?"  
  
It was then Rogue admitted that maybe, in a different time line and in a different world, she could have loved the man known as Magneto more than what she did in this word. She confused herself at times, thinking that maybe a part of her did love him. But he always broke her---always seemed to do something to crush that little feeling that at times swelled so high. It was when she realized he had been using her all this time for the soul purpose to his own will.  
  
"You touched me when I was sleeping, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. You were feed my thoughts weren't you?  
  
"Yes. I can tell you Quicksilver---I don't love your father like that. I loved him as a trusting father I never had. I love you---but not the way you want me to love you Quicksilver, you force it too much. I want to love you so much, yet, you can't even love me yourself."  
  
Rogue paused as she moved to a life boat---she looked at the pulley and slid out her dagger as she glanced at Quicksilver. She gave him a look that meant determination. Even if Magneto would make her a slave and make her do work she would always try to flee.  
  
"I love....I love a man who once stole my heart when I was a child."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I love the man your father has his will bent on trying to destroy."  
  
"Rogue, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll be with him."  
  
She jumped into the boat and slid past the line as the boat began to move with great speed. A burning scent was left in it's wake due to the great amount of friction it gave way on the rope.  
  
"Brother---if you want to join me. You'll know deep down in your heart where to find me."  
  
Quicksilver watched her as she cut free the boat and watched as the ship began to make a quick distance of leave behind it. He gave her a look she could faintly see, as he ran as quickly as he could to the bow of the ship. He watched her with keen eyes, he knew his speed could not save her, he knew his speed could get him there faster than the flick of a finger, but he was not ready to leave yet.  
  
"Remy LeBeau."  
  
Was all he uttered, as he watched the one woman who he was so bent on claiming as his own fade away. But he realized that deep down, she was his sister at heart. He was always over protective of her and he thought by marring her, he could offer protection to keep her safe. And with her same position, with or without his blood sister aboard. Truth was, Wanda always seemed to get her way; she always seemed to edge her way to his father good side, which in the long run made him sick.  
  



End file.
